Prince Charming's Spell
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: When Alex gets sick and tired of all these bad dates, she finds a spell to help her. The Prince Charming Spell. There's one problem though: There is a consequence to the spell that she is not aware of. Set after the movie. Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prince Charming's Spell**

By: XxKarissaShayexX

Rated: T

A/N: This is my first WOWP fic and the idea just hit me out of the blue when I was reading a H2O: Just Add Water and Maximum Ride cross-over. Weird, huh? Yes, I know. And it was bugging me severely. So, I scurried to write my thoughts down and I began writing. I also can't stop writing. I've been under the dreadful writer's block spell for quite some time and I haven't been able to get back into my groove until this plot bunny came hopping in. So, yes, I do realize that I have other stories to catch up on, but right now, I want to finish writing this. Which, at the moment, I'm working on chapter 3. :) So, it's fantastic and I have the most amazing Beta ever, one of my two best friends, Kelli (xXxSpecialKxXx)! :D She enjoyed this, so I really hope you do, too. Have fun!

Summary: When Alex gets sick and tired of all these bad dates, she finds a spell to help her. The Prince Charming Spell. There's one problem though: There is a consequence to the spell that she is not aware of. Also, was there something that Theresa and Jerry never told the kids?

* * *

PROLOGUE

The doctor entered the room through a door to the left. Jerry, holding their two month old son, Justin, and Theresa glanced nervously at him. The man walked calmly to his wooden desk, cluttered with files of different cases. He looked down at the file in front of him, labeled Theresa Russo, age 23, and had been having lower abdominal pain, fever, signs of an infection. The new mother eyed the doctor, trying to decipher the look on his face.

"So?" Theresa croaked out, prodding the professional for an answer. He looked up at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry, it appears that you not only had an infection due to c-section, but also a severe case of Pelvic Inflammatory Disease," the doctor said, taking off his glasses to clean them on his white coat.

Theresa's eyebrows furrowed together. "So, what does that mean exactly?" She inquired, moving forward a little on her seat.

"Due to the PID, you are now infertile." Theresa turned white at the word, her mouth opening slightly, and eyes watering a bit.

"Infertile?" She squeaked. Jerry leaned over to comfort Theresa, propping up Justin against his body, while rubbing Theresa's back with a free hand.

"Yes, infertile. It means that you can no longer bare any children. But, don't worry, you can still have sex, of course. Although, in the pain you are in right now, I do not suggest trying any time soon. Here, I am going to prescribe you some. . ." The doctor droned on as Theresa's vision blurred. She looked away from the doctor and down to the carpet-clad floor. It was a little dirty and the color was actually quite ugly. The only sounds that registered in Theresa's mind were Justin's recent crying and Jerry's calming voice.

"It's okay, Theresa. I know we wanted to have three kids," he said sadly.

Theresa nodded slightly, before choking out a quiet whisper, "There's always adoption."

* * *

Please review and alert!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, first off, I'd like to thank all that reviewed and put this story on alert. You made me happy. And second, I'd like to clear something up, the prologue WAS NOT the plot of the story. Like, at all. It's like a little background knowledge for readers and whatnot to avoid having to explain too much down the road in this story. So, I just REALLY needed to clear that up because that's what most of you were thinking. You get to the real plot at the end of this chapter. So, anyways, please read and review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. But, I do own Cheetos. . .okay, no, I don't. Darn it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Read before you cast, my dear.

Alex jammed her key into the lock on her front door, upset and frustrated. As she threw her purse down on the ground and trudged to sit on the sofa, she noticed that the house was eerily quiet and everyone had already gone to sleep. 'Good,' she thought. She kicked off her shoes angrily. 'Why is it that all my dates end badly?!' her head screamed.

She hadn't dated anyone in a while after Dean, but then she met Robbie. He was a football player, devilishly good-looking with natural, honey blonde hair and eyes as deep and as blue as the ocean, and best of all, he was interested in her. Her stomach had flipped when he invited her over to his place. Of course, it was a bit weird to go to the other person's house as a first date, but, hey! It's Robbie Peterson. Any girl would be lucky for him to ask her on a date.

So, needless to say, Alex agreed and met him at his place at 6. She was a little shocked though, to say the least, when she found him and some other football players crowded in his living room, chugging down sodas, munching on chips and cheetos, and yelling at the television set. Obviously, Robbie had 'accidentally' invited her over when a big game was on that just _had_ to be watched by the entire football team together.

Alex was mad and actually a little sad, too, as she sat on the footstool by Robbie's chair. She ran her hand across the soft fabric. It was pathetic to say that the soft stool was the highlight of her 'date', but it really was. She really wanted it for her own; maybe put it at the end of her bed at home. She could sit on it and think of ways to prank Justin when her bed was cluttered with various items to do so.

It was nearing half time when a team, the one the football players were obviously cheering for, scored a touchdown. Every guy in the room jumped up and yelled excitedly, including Robbie. In the midst of the excitement, Robbie knocked over his cup full of soda, which landed ungracefully in Alex's lap. She screeched, shocked and wide-eyed, as she stood up and threw the plastic cup aside. She looked down at her soaked skirt and back up, angrily, at Robbie, who was completely oblivious to the accident that had just happened. He was too caught up in cheering for the team and bumping chests with the other guys in the room. Alex glared, wishing she hadn't forgotten her wand in her other boots at home. She stood up and left. Robbie never noticed, nor did he ever speak to her again after that. It was as if Alex was never there and she cursed football players to hell. She would never date one ever again.

She decided maybe she should try a guy that was a tad more sensitive, someone who would actually care about her and would notice if he had spilled a soda on her. Her sights were set on Jason Marks, a guy she sometimes saw playing a guitar in the hallways. She had always digged a guy who could play the strings anyways, so she chatted up with him in the hallway one day. He started walking her to all her classes and carrying her books. She thought it was rather nice having a human pack mule.

Jason asked her out a week later and she agreed. They went out to eat where he proclaimed his undying love for her. Alex was shocked and slightly put off, but she shrugged it off with a scowl and continued on with their date. They took a little walk in the park where he sat her down on a bench and began singing a piece he had written specially for her. She was horrified at this and when he took her home, she asked him to never speak to her again. He broke down into tears and started whining and begging for another chance. She bluntly told him that she'd rather date Robbie again than give him another chance.

It was harsh, but it was the truth and he went on. Of course, he still looked at her in the hallways and even once had the guts to offer to hold her books for her. But she declined and he eventually gave up, turning his attentions to another girl.

Alex didn't date for a while after Jason. Maybe being single was better for her. She kept that thought until she met Jack Folks. He was a total Justin-type at first glance, which was actually a little weird, but then she noticed that Justin was way more annoying, and of course, her brother. Jack was smart and she had never actually tried smart before. He was normal, too. Didn't have weird fetishes, didn't eat weird foods, and didn't have an extra toe. Alex decided that Jack would be good for her and she started up conversations with him, flirting here and there, and was glad to hear that although he was a little similar to Justin in personality, he wasn't one of Justin's friends.

Their dates were great. They had already been on several when she thought that he might ask her to be his girlfriend. She was excited, and prettied herself up more than normal. He had said he wanted to talk to her and he sounded genuinely happy. They met up at a local ice cream shop and ordered vanilla cones. When they sat down at the booth, Alex smiled brightly at him.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Alex questioned, raising her eyebrows and licking her cone.

"Yes, I've got great news, and you being my best friend, I thought I should tell you first," he said. Her smile drooped a bit at 'best friend', but she shrugged it off and decided that they could be best friends even if they were dating. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Okay," Alex replied, taking a bite out of the cone.

"I got a boyfriend!" Jack yelled joyfully.

"What?!" Alex shouted, spewing some ice cream and bits of cone all over the table. Her face held a look of shock and embarrassment. Jack was gay! He was gay! How could she not have seen that coming?! Really!

"Yeah, isn't it great? His name is Billy, and he's tall, and is totally hunky. I will have to introduce you to him. He doesn't go to our school, but he goes to the other. . ." Alex blinked and tuned him out. This could not be happening. She stood up from the table, ignoring his questioning as to why she was leaving, and left. Jack was a bit put off by that and didn't speak to her on a regular basis afterwards.

Alex was melancholy for a while and resorted to pranking Justin even more to keep her sane. Even Theresa found Alex's behavior a bit off and strange. She found Alex lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, one night. She sat down on the bed as well and spoke to Alex, encouraging her to not let those stupid boys get to her. Alex was a strong girl and being consumed by finding a boyfriend was very strange for her. But, Theresa knew that if she discouraged her from trying to find a guy, it would only make Alex upset, so she encouraged her daughter to forget about the others and that she would find another one.

A week later, Alex was happier than ever, claiming to have met a guy, Dylan Roberts, at the bookstore.

"Wait, bookstore? What in the world were you doing at the bookstore?" Theresa asked. She didn't want to offend Alex, but Alex _never_ goes to the bookstore!

"Oh, nothing," Alex smiled slyly. Theresa was going to question more, when Justin flew threw the front door.

"ALEX!!!" Alex grinned evilly and waved bye to her mother.

"I've got to run!" she shouted and took off for the stairs, Justin racing after her.

Dylan worked at the bookstore and flirted with Alex on her little visit there. They exchanged phone numbers and he said he'd call her later, which he didn't fail to do. Alex spent a little longer than normal on the phone as they chatted, learning about each other's daily lives, little secrets, and weird families. Dylan took Alex to the movies on their first date and Alex was happy to notice that he didn't take her there to just make out and ignore the movie. Dylan drove Alex home and walked her to the steps of deli to say goodnight.

"I had a great time," Alex said shyly, pushing back her hair behind her ear.

"Me, too," Dylan said, gleaming.

"Well, good night."

"G'night, Britney," he said, turning away.

"What?" Alex said, her eyes narrowing. He turned back and realized his mistake. He cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, Jessica, wait, no, Melinda!" Dylan hurried to correct himself.

"My name is Alex!" She shouted, running into the deli to find Justin laughing hysterically. He had been spying on her! She glared, and ran up the spiral staircase as he raced after her.

"Melinda!" He yelled and let out another round of laughter.

Alex angrily paced her bedroom. She really hated guys at that moment. Really hated them. But, of course, she still found herself chasing after other guys. There was Stephen – whatever his last name was. He invited her to a party. There was underage drinking and he tried to find his way into Alex's pants. She wasn't having any of that and dumped his beer on him and went home.

Then, she thought she had hit it off with this senior, Smerek Benturi, who was on the hockey team at her school. He was a prankster like her and she thought that that was cool. Turns out, he had the hots for his step-sister, Smasey MacDonaldson. That nearly killed her dating streak, until she met Tom Pearson.

That date in a nutshell involved Tom coming out as being gay and deciding that hooking up with Alex's former date/best friend, Jack, would be fun. Turns out, Jack had broken up with Billy because he was too clingy. Unfortunately, Alex could relate.

As Alex sat on the couch, reminiscing about the past – horrible, dreadful, embarrassing, blood-boiling – four months, an idea sprung to her mind. She smiled and got up, slipping on her boots. She quietly exited out the front door and went down to the lower level of the Russo family's home/restaurant. She went into the lair and accessed the WWWW. She pulled up Woogle and searched for a perfect guy spell. She came across one, titled 'The Prince Charming Spell'. Well, she wasn't really looking for a _Prince Charming_, but it would do.

Alex pulled out her wand and recited the words, "All these men have been dreadful and unmerry. I must find my Prince Charming with the help of a fairy." Nothing happened.

"What a sucky spell," Alex said, frowning. Then, suddenly, the lair dissolved around her and she landed in what looked like an office. She stood up and looked around her. There was a cluttered desk in the middle of the room and all along the walls were bookshelves stacked with tons and tons of books. She noticed that there wasn't a door, and she couldn't see the ceiling, it just seemed to go on forever, as did the bookshelves.

"You must be Alex Russo," a female voice said from behind the desk. Alex jumped at the fairy that wasn't there before.

"Y-yes," Alex stuttered.

"Well, let's find your Prince Charming, shall we?" The fairy said, her eyes glinting. Alex's eyes grew wide. 'Oh, no, what did I do?' she thought.

Back in the lair, below the spell Alex had found, was a small cliff note she had overlooked: THE CONSEQUENCE OF USING THIS SPELL WILL RESULT IN THE DISAPPEARANCE OF THE CASTER IF NOT COMPLETED CORRECTLY.

* * *

Please review and alert! :D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review. :)

Chapter 2: Woops, my bad.

Alex stared at the fairy, her mouth agape as she flitted around the desk to hug Alex. She jumped at this and awkwardly accepted and hugged the fairy back. The hug lasted a tad longer to Alex's dismay, but the fairy finally drew back and Alex stood awkwardly staring at the fairy.

"My name is Sophie," the fairy said brightly. Alex nodded, slowly reaching down for her boot to get her wand, hoping she could cast herself out of there. Much to her dismay, the wand was gone. Her hand waved down by her boot and she glanced at it wildly, freaking out. Where had her wand gone?

"Oh, honey, you won't be needing your wand, I have it tucked safely away in my desk," Sophie smiled. Alex nodded slowly and straightened back up, still uncomfortable with the fact that she did not have her wand on her.

"Okay, well, please have a seat," Sophie said. Alex turned to see a pretty pink seat that matched the rest of Sophie's office quite well, including the carpet. Alex lowered herself into the plush chair as Sophie took a seat across from her, behind the desk. They sat in silence for a few moments, Sophie looking at her as if she was waiting for something.

"So?" Alex said, trying to start a conversation. This was just plain weird. She was in a fairy's office, at night, without her wand and with no way out. Why did she have a feeling that Sophie was going to pull out a butcher knife at any moment and stab her to death and chop her to pieces? Or maybe treat her like one of Sweeney Codd's customers? Alex shivered at the thought.

"So, what are your preferences?" Sophie asked. Alex shot her a questioning look.

"Preferences?" Alex asked slowly. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from her desk and flitting back and forth.

"What's with these kids and not reading the description of the spell?" Sophie muttered under her breath. "Oh, well, it can't be helped. I'll just have to decide myself." She turned back to an utterly confused Alex and smiled.

"Okay, stand up, my dear," Sophie stated, motioning for Alex to stand in front of her. Alex obliged and with a flit of her wand, Alex's vision started fading at the edges.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alex asked, before she blacked out completely. When she opened her eyes, she was outside some where and it was nighttime. She heard a guy's voice from beside her.

"50 years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get into the car?" She jerked her head to her right and opened her mouth in confusion.

"Wait, what?" She blurted out. The young boy frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, then went completely still, like he had been put on pause. The air rippled and suddenly, Sophie was before her once again, looking a little flustered.

"Woops, my bad!" Sophie said, laughing sheepishly. Alex put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Sophie.

"Really? Transf-" Alex was cut off by landing on Sophie's carpet floor once again. Sophie had casted them back to her office. 'Thanks for the warning', Alex thought bitterly.

"Hahaha, I'm really sorry about that. I was just thinking about that movie. I saw it last night. It's so good, isn't it?" Sophie said, giggling.

"Yeah, wonderful," Alex said, standing up.

"Maybe, I should do it the old-fashioned way," Sophie said, turning away from Alex, who started after her.

"Wait. Old-fashioned way? Do what the old-fashioned way?!" Alex called out, as Sophie started flying up the bookshelves, pulling out and replacing books here and there, darting from one wall to another to another. She never kept a book and looked a little disappointed each time she pulled one out. Every once in a while, Sophie glanced down at Alex as if assessing her, before shaking her head and replacing the book that she was handling.

After a few minutes or so, Sophie started to drift down with an open book in her hand. Her lips moved as she read the words on the page. She closed it, sending some dust particles into the air, then smiled at Alex. Before Alex could ask what book she was holding or even read the spine of it, Sophie waved her wand at Alex.

"Great, here we go again," Alex muttered as her vision started to fade. Soon, it went completely black like the last time.

When Alex opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a wooden, ornate door. It was very dark and she could hardly see, so she struggled to find where the handle was, but she found it and opened the door to be faced with a trashed room. Tables and chairs and beds and fabric were shredded. There were various papers and parchments that had been ripped up and were thrown around the room. She noticed the canopy on the bed had been broken and was folded into the bed, the fabric ripped. Mirrors and china were smashed and strewn across the floor. A painting of a young man had been clawed through, but the she was still able to make out the image.

She found one mirror still in tact and glanced at herself in it. Well, she was still the same Alex, but not she was wearing a dress. A dress? She wasn't in a dress before. This was quite odd, but all of it seemed so familiar to her. Like she had seen it or read about it before

She walked farther into the room, nearing double doors that led out to a balcony and noticed one table that was intact, and on top of the table, was a floating, glowing rose, encased in a class case. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she neared the case and lightly touched it with her hand, tracing circles and designs across the glass as she slowly moved around the table.

"Where have I seen this before?" Alex muttered, nearing the other side of the table, where a beautifully designed mirror laid.

"Hmmm."


End file.
